1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic packaging apparatus and an automatic packaging method of optical elements, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method capable of automatically performing a focusing operation and automatically performing a welding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional processes, optical elements were packaged manually. The procedures associated with feeding, focusing, fixing and packaging operations are labor-intensive. Due to this limitation, high fabricating cost, low production and low yield adversely affect mass production of such optical elements and thus the development of their market scale is restricted.
According to the conventional processes, tin solders were used as binders between the internal tube and the external tube. A solder stick was manually melted on a welding iron head, and then dropwise adhered on the wall of the internal tube. Subsequently, fluxes were applied on the surface of the soldering points manually. Afterward, the soldering points were allowed to be in contact with the welding iron head and thus melted into a gap between the internal tube and the external tube so as to complete the bonding operation. However, during a time period from the procedure of applying the soldering points to the procedure of melting the soldering points, since the manual process fails to meet the requirement of simultaneous processing operation, the early applied soldering points may be shrunk. Therefore, the lower part has been focused may deviate from its original place such that the light loss is increased. In addition, after the bonding operation is completed, other gaps between the upper part and the lower part should be filled manually so as to meet the airtight requirement. Since the packaging process is cumbersome and less reproducible, the uncertainty of packaging the components is increased.
Accordingly, the above-described prior art product is not a perfect design and has still many disadvantages to be solved.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the conventional manually packaging process, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an automatic packaging apparatus and an automatic packaging method of optical elements according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.